User talk:Dmullins677
Talk Page Hello! Hello Mullins! ~ Sophia Christina 04:09, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm feeling breathless, losing all my senses, falling like a house of cards. 22:01, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Separatist Leader? Chat ~ Sophia Christina 02:20, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Signature Aly It will turn out like this! --Alycat 18:58, December 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Padawan Chat X2 Muffins.... Well if it isn't Muffins.....funny seeing you here...... Sev (Owl Me) (talk) 20:19, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Sith Order? VisualEditor Gail's template Chat + Alycat Tried I tried, really to fix Sam's Template.GoldenGail3 (talk) 04:30, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Don't need to repeat myself... WAke up Muffins. Wake up. Justbeingviv01 (talk) 23:35, December 20, 2013 (UTC) its sev Inactively My mom is not let me go on the computer during the morning or day hour. GoldenGail3 (talk) 04:53, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Save me. Hey muffins. Lissy is being a nutcracker on DARP so I thought I'd come here...it's like a safe haven. Only nobody is on chat really. I wanna talk to some one other than my self so pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeee save me Toby-wan. Sev (Owl Me) (talk) 20:48, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Help Help me. Wherever I go, I am unwanted. Wherever I go, I am hated. Wherever I go, I will always be the outcast. Sev (Owl Me) (talk) 21:36, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Charrie!!! Hey can you help me w/ my char page? Sev (Owl Me) (talk) 03:56, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Mad? What did I do? GoldenGail3 (talk) 04:01, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Sevey needs help Muffins! LISSY IS TRYING TO GET ME BANNED FROM DARP. User:Iheartsevsnape Sev (Owl Me) (talk) 08:58, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Sevey needs help Muffins! LISSY IS TRYING TO GET ME BANNED FROM DARP. User:Iheartsevsnape Sev (Owl Me) (talk) 08:58, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Sev She's pretty scary.... I mean, look at her user page on DARP!! It's terrifing.... Man, very disprectful to Adims... Poor Lissy, she doens't deserve the cruelity of a adim-hater.... I think we should take action, do something to prevent Sev form being a troublemaker for good of this wiki. GoldenGail3 (talk) 09:57, December 25, 2013 (UTC) The hell with Sev... Da Alycat iz requiring a word with you... D Aly is on chat, and she needs to talk to you about something GoldenGail3 (talk) 23:30, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Unwantedness... Hey Hey I got some questions a few things(since this is a new wikia for me). I want to know if this for all star wars episodes or just for clone wars(episode 1-3) and I want to say we don't need pages of actors just characters the actors play. Like for example we don't need a page for Natalie Portman just her character Padam`a Amadala( I don't know how to spell it lol). Here is pretty much what I sent to another admin: 1.Q:Why do you think you should be Admin/RB? A:Well I know a lot about Star Wars in general, I know about all of the Star Wars videos, Star Wars the Clone Wars, The Old Clone Wars, the Star Wars video Games and I got a Star Wars encyclopedia. And usually if I don't know something I can always get access to some more info. 2.Q:What skills do you have that you can offer to the Wiki? A:I can offer info/knowledge, and pictures. Pictures was what I was know for on The Clone Wars Wikia. 3.Q:What department are you interested in? A:I don't know what's available, lol. 4.Q:What users are good references for you? A:Don't really know, I'm kind of new to this wikia and the other wikia I didn't have many friends :(. But I can be helpful in many ways. Extra: I am active a lot and I can answer a lot of questions if need for certain pages. I also know a lot of info on unidentified characters. I hope I meet your requirements. And may the force be with you, lol. --18hiltc (talk) 20:23, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the support, I am sometimes a little slow at first to new wikias because of the layout but I will catch on and I will try to claim it even if I already created. Best Regards, Cameron Re: Hello! I saw your message to me on my Talk Page! I would love to join, but I already have to work on my own wiki on Clone Wars Adventures Character Wikia. Thank you so much for the offer, but I have to decline for now. When I finished with my wiki on there, I could come here. Thanks! -Kltt05 Suggestion... Forever, Kaylea Considering you don't go on DARP much anymore, I will remind you here. http://forever-kaylea.wikia.com/wiki/Forever,_Kaylea_Wiki This is my wiki, and I would like to make you an admin there. Please join! Sev (Owl Me) (talk) 00:06, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Clone Trooper Fans Wiki My wiki, Clone Trooper Fans Wiki, is a fanon site for clones. I was wondering if you wanted to help edit it, as it is very new, just made in December. I could use some help with what to do on the main page, and special MediaWiki coding. Anyways, bye! Blyndblitz Unblocking? Admin Just wondering, has there been anything decided on if I can be a admin since it has been a week and I haven't heard a thing about the subject. Please contact me to answer my question.--18hiltc (talk) 05:00, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Admin Thank you for letting me be a admin(Well will be soon anyways, lol). I am so happy to say you believe in me and trust in me. I must tell you this though, the reason why I never been a admin on the clonewars.wikia is because I made a lot of mistakes when I first joined: I was young and didn't know what to do and I made wrong edits because of my age and inexperience, I just wanted to get that off my chest but ever since then I have been doing a lot better because my age and I have a lot of experience know with technology and Star Wars in general including the clone wars. I will not let you down and make sure to contact me about what departments are available, Thanks You --18hiltc (talk) 20:21, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Character Template Hello Mullins, I really like your idea on the character template but could you make it similar to the clonewars.wikia's template(it isn't to big, its not complicated, and you can change colors. Also could you make a character quote template that way we can have the quotes on character pages(A not like the ones in that Alien Pet Shop Page) check my user page and check out the clonewarsadventure.wkia and check out the Swift (Cpt. Swift) page and if you cant find it just look through characters till you find a quote, lol. I hope you can meet my request, thanks in advance. --18hiltc (talk) 20:28, January 9, 2014 (UTC) You There? Hello Mullins I was just wondering if you were online so we can talk on chat --18hiltc (talk) 02:15, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat You should defiantly come on chat Hey Mullins, You want to chat because I'm bored, I am already on chat, lol. --18hiltc (talk) 02:48, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Come back to the wikia, if you come back it may help everyone else t come back and be more active, it is pretty much desired since you guys left. I think AJ and I are the only ones actually active. Please come back and also mention this to Sophia.--18hiltc (talk) 02:34, February 7, 2014 (UTC) "It is Dead" "NOOOOOOOOOOO" Why should you guys leave just because the co-founder left, we already put a lot of work into it(I in fact had plans on adding some new pages, 2 for sure). I know we haven't been on that long but I hate having things die to soon. If you look maybe the only person adding to the wikia but that is because pretty much everyone left, some may be lazy, or they just don't like to edit(Also if you check the bottom of my Swift page I added another custom photo, the Astromech, enjoy it took 9 hours to make). I hope people will come back and I hope you will help.--18hiltc (talk) 03:01, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Yah I am Sorry for the no response but I thought it was dead and wasn't sure if I got any messages so that's why I got on, I'll try to get on more often --18hiltc (talk) 04:43, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello and thanks for the welcome! Greedo shot first! Le Soph needs a word with you... Sorry but I'm back Hey Mullins, The reason why I haven't been active for a while is because I had to give my laptop back to the school when school ended last year but now I got my laptop back and I am ready to help and do what ever is necessary. Also what have I missed and I am glad to hear it isn't a grave yard here, lol. Can't wait to get started. 18hiltc (talk) 02:15, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Role Playing "Cpt. Swift" Hey Mullins, if you are online I just wanted to answer your comment on my Cpt. Swift page about me role playing him and I would like to role play hime but I don't knoow exactly how or where I should role play him. Glad to hear your interested in my page(When I have time I will finish up his story and create some of the characters that I mention in it). Best Regards, 18hiltc (talk) 03:28, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Can I borrow 10 bucks? *No 03:31, May 25, 2015 (UTC)